


Offering

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, But not really at all, I am so sorry, M/M, No redeeming qualities whatsoever, Rimming, Rut Sex, providing smut to the fandom is my life calling, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skysolo prompt, bottom!Luke, set in ANH (or any time you prefer): every few months, Corellians go through a kind of sex pollen "rut" phase where they get the uncontrollable urge to fuck any person they see. Han finds himself going through this right as he and Luke are changing into stormtrooper uniforms. Seeing the cute innocent blond undress drives him into an aroused frenzy and when Luke finds out, he's more than willing to let Han repeatedly have his way with him right then and there :3"</p><p>See? Just blame this on that tumblr anon, it is all their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

“Oh no,” Han groans to himself as he feels the all to familiar clench in his gut. Luke is just a few feet from him, back to Han as he strips off his tunic. Han clenches his fists at his sides, nails digging sharply into his palms. Luck stills, tossing a glance over his shoulder, expression full of concern as soon as he lays eyes on Han. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, turning around to face Han fully. He cocks his head to the side, eyes scanning Han's flushed face carefully. He is still shirtless, black undershirt balled up in his hands. Han's mouth is dry and hanging open as he tries to think of something to say. Luke takes a step toward him and Han immediately moves back. “Han, what is it?” he questions softly, brow knitted together.

This is not good. Luke is so close, bare chest exposed for Han's hungry gaze. His skin looks soft everywhere and Han's fingers itch to just touch. Han can't imagine how he looks to Luke right now – scared, sweaty, and painfully aroused. Han swallows hard, trying to force himself to say something.

“Fuck, kid. You have to stop looking at me like that.” Well, that's not what he meant to say. “And put a damn shirt on!”

Luke just huffs and tosses his shirt to the side, striding toward Han. “What is it?” he asks again, insistently. “Because we really don’t have time fo-”

“Stop!” Han snaps, holding his arms up to keeps Luke from getting any closer. “Just – just, don't get any closer, kid.” Now Luke looks really worried but he still, watching Han carefully. “And seriously, stop looking at me like that. Turn around or something.”

“Han-”

“Put the shirt on and turn around!”

Luke huffs out a sigh but follows orders. “Han, will you just tell me what is going on? Because we are supposed to be on a mission right now, in case you have forgotten.”

Han runs a shaky hand through his hair and sucks in a deep breath. That turns out to be a bad idea because he can't smell Luke all over this small room and fuck, he smells amazing. “Fuck, fuck,” Han mutters under his breath, tugging his hair sharply as he tries to focus. Now that his back is turned, Han can't see Luke's distracting blue eyes but he does have a very good view of his backside, which Han's eyes linger on greedily. He is hard and leaking in his pants, dick twitching as his eyes sweep across Luke's body. “This shouldn't be happening right now...” Han quickly counts the weeks and mentally kicks himself for losing track of something so important.

“Han!” Luke says sharply, glaring over his shoulder. “Tell me what is going on.” It is no longer a question and Han finds himself immediately responding.

“It's a Corellian thing. Shit, okay, how do I even explain this to you. Every few months we. Well, it's a biological thing. And I lost track, I thought I had another week but... I just really need to fuck something. You, preferably, but-” 

“What?” Luke whips around quickly, eyes wide. 

“Well, uh, some of us go through heats where they need to be fucked and some, like me, go through ruts where where we need to fu-”

“Oh!” Luke interrupts, grinning for some reason Han can't figure out. “Why did you tell me to put a shirt on? I'll just have to take it off, won't I?”

“I...wait, what?” It takes Han a moment to catch the meaning of Luke's words. 

“You need to have sex, right? So shouldn't we both be getting naked? We are really wasting time here,” Luke reaches for the hem of his shirt.

“Kid, wait, stop!” Han urges. “I'm not, I couldn't ask you, we can't-”

“You aren't asking, I'm offering,” Luke insists, rolling his eyes. “I know about heats and ruts, I'm not completely uninformed.” He pulls his shirt back off and tosses it to the ground. “I've been trying to figure out how to get you to fuck me since Mos Eisley, so this works out for everyone.”

Han can't process that at all.”What?” Luke is smirking and advancing. Han steps back again but ends up backed against the wall. His body is screaming to just take what is being so willingly offered to him. “Luke-” He chokes off whatever he was about to say as Luke places his hands on his hips, stepping fully into his personal space. 

Luke leans in, lips brushes against Han's ear. “You need me and I am saying you can take me.”

Han's resolve crumbles completely and his arms wrap around Luke, hauling him closer as he crashes their mouths together. The kiss is rough and bruising. Han tangles one hand in Luke's hair as he pushes him backwards, away from the wall. Han's jacket falls to the ground and Luke's hands immediately snake up his shirt. He drags his nails down his back and Han growls into the kiss. “Fuck, kid,” he pants as he pulls back just enough to rip his shirt off before dragging Luke back against him. “This isn't going to be gentle.”

“I can tell,” Luke replies breathlessly. 

Han spins Luke around and pushes him across the console, earning a surprised squeak from Luke. Han drops to his knees, dragging Luke's pants down with him. His hands slid up Luke's thighs to cup his cheeks. Han wastes no time before diving in to lick across Luke's opening. Luke gasps above him, thighs trembling. Han preps him quickly, adding fingers along with his tongue and until Luke is writhing and whimpering. Han palms himself roughly through his pants, trying to hold off long enough to make sure Luke is ready. “I'm sorry, kid,” Han murmurs against Luke's sweaty skin as he twists his fingers roughly. 

“Don't be,” Luke pants. “I'm ready,” he promises, bucking back against Han's fingers. 

Han pulls his fingers away and rises to his feet, shoving his pants down roughly. He drapes across Luke's back, nipping at his neck as he lines up against his entrance. He can't slow down now, can't be gentle as he pushes inside and bites down against Luke's shoulder. Luke wails, hands scrambling for purchase against the console. Han has one hand on his hip and one on the base of his neck, holding his shoulders down as he thrusts into him quickly. 

“Fuck, so good. So tight,” Han pants. Luke mewls, unable to do anything but take it. Han's thrusts are deep and erratic as he speeds toward his first release. Somehow, he has the presence of mind to reach around and grip Luke's neglected erection. Luke comes first, shouting and trembling in Han's firm hold. That's all it takes before Han is biting down on his shoulder as he shoots off into Luke. 

Han rests against Luke's sweaty back for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he starts to move again. He is still painfully hard inside Luke, the first orgasm only barely taking the edge of. Luke whimpers, head falling forward. “I'm sorry,” Han says again, sliding his hand down Luke's side in a comforting gesture. 

Luke shakes his head, “No. How...how many tim-”

“Two or three more,” Han replies unhappily. “For now.”

“It's okay, I can take it.” 

Han laughs thinly, muffled against Luke's neck. “This isn't how I imagined our first time.”

Luke giggles at that, craning his head around to smirk at Han. “How did you imagine it?” he urges.

Han's nails dig into his hips, pulling Luke back into each thrust. “Gentler...” He drags his teeth across Luke's neck. “Wanted to tease you, take you apart slowly.” Luke moans at the words, cock twitching with interest as each of Han's thrusts land against his prostrate. 

“Next time,” Luke promises.

After he comes a second time, Han pulls out and spins Luke around to kiss him deeply. Luke wraps his arms around Han's shoulders, clinging to him as they kiss messily. They end up sliding down to the floor together, Luke immediately sinking on his back and pulling Han over him. Han slides back in, capturing Luke's thready moan with a kiss. “You okay?” he asks, barely moving away from Luke's lips. 

“Yeah,” Luke assures, face flushed and eyes glassy. 

“You're doing so good, babe,” Han praises shoves Luke's knees up and thrusts in deeply. “So good.”

Luke smiles up at him lazily as he drags a hand down to wrap around himself. He strokes himself slowly, contrasted by Han's quick, sharp thrusts. The ground is cold and hard beneath his shoulders but he barely notices with all the other sensations washing over him. Before long, Luke is coming again, moaning his head off the whole time. He is so floaty and oversensitive that he barely notices Han coming again. Luke is soaked, cum and sweaty smeared across his thighs and drying on his stomach. Han is still hard and Luke whimpers at the realization. He blinks his eyes open, flashing Han an encouraging smile. 

“Almost done,” Han assures, smoothing Luke's sweaty hair back. “Almost.” Luke lets his eyes flutter shut again, head rolling to the side. Han kisses his neck, nuzzling against him gently. 

Luke just lays back as Han fucks into him, trailing his hands idly across Han's back. It takes Han longer to come this time. He squeezes Luke's already bruises thighs as his thrusts stutter, wrecked moan buried against Luke's neck. 

Han pulls out, heart hammering as he peppers Luke's face in gentle kisses. “Hey, hey,” he murmurs reassuringly, running a hand through Luke's hair. “You with me?”

“Hey.” Luke grins, stretching his aching limbs. “Better now?”

Han laughs, dropping his head against Luke's shoulder. “Yeah,” he chuckles. “Much better.”


End file.
